callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Persistent Upgrades
Persistent Upgrades, also known as "Perma-Perks", are unlockable abilties/upgrades that the player(s) can gain through unique methods. These upgrades only take effect on TranZit and Die Rise. When a green haze appears near the player, this signals that the upgrade has been unlocked. List of Upgrades Quick Revive Quick Revive is a persistent upgrade a player can achieve by reviving downed players 2-17 times in one game. To lose it a player must try and fail to revive a downed person, even if said person is revived. Even an accident will cause the upgrade to be lost (i.e. started reviving and the downed player moved/turned/got pushed to where the process stops). When paired with Quick Revive the revives become near instantaneous. A normal revive takes 3 seconds, 1.5 seconds with Quick Revive and then 0.70 second with two Quick Revives stacked on top of each other. Increased Headshot Damage A Deadshot Daiquri-like Persistent Upgrade (although it does NOT reduce reticle size, nor does it auto-aim at the head) that will blow off Zombies heads regardless of where the zombie was shot. It also increases headshot damage. To gain this upgrade, a player must get a collateral headshot (two headshots or more, with one bullet). The upgrade is lost by killing a range of 25-75 (depending on what round you're on) zombies in a row without a headshot. Sometimes the green flash will show in Survival on any of the survival maps, though the persistent upgrade will not be applied. Steel Barriers If a player repairs 2500 points of barricades (250 barriers) during a Tranzit or Die rise game, a green flash will occur. Barriers would then on be reinforced, making the zombies take longer to rip them off; this is commonly referred to as "Steel Barricades". This effect is evident from the different texture of the barricades and when shot, they spark. To lose this upgrade the player must fail to build a single barrier in a round. Perma-Jugg Another Persistent Upgrade causes a player to go down in four hits instead of two, commonly referred to as Perma-Jugg. It can be gained in solo by first, buying Quick Revive, go down, then repeat until a green flash appears. When paired with Juggernog it takes six hits to go down. This perk is disabled but not lost on round 15. The player will not lose the perk by dying from fall damage/falling off the map, explosive damage, or bleeding out and dying prior to the start of round 15; after round 15 however each of these factors will cause the perk to be lost, unless the player is the last in the party to go down. Red Insta-Kill A red version of Insta-Kill is possible to receive by not killing a zombie during the duration when Insta-Kill is in effect, twice in a row. When the red Insta-Kill is in effect all a player has to do to kill zombies is to walk into them. It should be noted that the red Insta-kill lasts for 15 seconds. To lose this ability the player has to be damaged by a zombie during the Insta-Kill duration (Being hit by an explosion from a flaming zombie will not lose it). You will not lose the effect by shooting zombies during the Insta-Kill duration. Steel Barrier Carpenter Another Persistent Upgrade causes all Carpenter power ups to use steel barricades, regardless of the upgraded barricade ability. To gain it a player must kill a zombie coming in from a barricade while the boards from the Carpenter are being applied. The upgrade will be lost by failing to kill a zombie in a window following the obtaining of a Carpenter power-up. Cash Back This Perma-Perk gives back 1000 to a player when they buy a perk then go prone. To get it, a player must buy a perk and immediately prone in front of it untill he/she sees a green mist in front of the perk machine anywhere from 7-20 times. The Perma-Perk also works on Quick Revive, effectively giving the player 500 free points. To keep this perk, you have to go prone in front of every perk you buy from then on. If you do not go prone, the upgrade will be lost and have to be obtained again. Note that this perk is only available in solo mode Category:Perks Category:Zombies Mode